Reno Jones (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Reno Jones was a slave on the Cassidy plantation, and played with "Kid" Cassidy when they were children, though they grew apart as they got older. During the American Civil War, the Cassidy plantation was attacked, Reno's love Rachel was kidnapped by Union soldiers and Cassidy Snr. was killed. Jones and the Kid left the house in search of Rachel. Jones retells the story as such: "...as we grew older he didn't pay me any more mind than he did any of the other house slaves. And then the War broke out. The Ol' Massa died during the War and when his son come back home, there wasn't much left but the house. No good reason for him to stay. Me neither. We did ride out together. Some of our memories of being boys together resurfaced. For awhile, it was all right. But Cassidy got meaner as we went and more bitter until he drew on me one night and I shot him down." After this Reno fled and continued to track Rachel's trail to Cayuse, New Mexico. Ten years later Reno had married a woman named Mary instead, settling down in Wonderment, Montana to raise their son Cass. Reno had heard that Clay Riley was going to set the masked Nightriders gang on the town in order to drive out the inhabitants. Reno then gathered a who's who of outlaw legends to defend the town including the Rawhide Kid, Two-Gun Kid, Caleb Hammer, Gunhawk, Kid Colt, Outlaw Kid, and Red Wolf. Believed killed in an early skirmish, Reno secretly became the Phantom Rider and in the final battle slew Clay Riley and faced off against Kid Cassidy, who was now the leader of the Nightriders, each recognizing the other, before Reno slew his former friend. Later, after aiding the Apache Kid and Eustace Grimes in rescuing a number of Apache children, the Rawhide Kid suggested that they bring the children to Wonderment, and to look up Reno. Modern Day Jones's ultimate fate is unknown but, decades later, Kushala, the Sorcerer Supreme from his time who had been displaced to the present day, summoned his spirit to help her protect Thor's sister Laussa from the forces of Sindr. Jones and Kid Cassidy apparently having settled their differences in the afterlife as their spirits appear together as the Gunhawks once again. | Powers = | Abilities = Reno Jones was a skilled horse rider, and could win at rodeos with his skills. He was also an expert gunfighter with pistols and rifles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = When he briefly assumed the guise of the Ghost Rider, Jones used all of the same equipment as that possessed by Carter Slade. | Transportation = Reno rode a horse | Weapons = He used both pistols and rifles, but usually wielded a buffalo gun during his search for Rachel Brown. The buffalo gun had a powerful kick, but could shoot further than any other conventional weapon of the time. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/jonesreno.htm }} Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism Category:American Civil War (Event)